Three leaders of MidnightClan
The Three Leaders of MidnightClan were three leaders who held the same position simultaneously for a period of time in MidnightClan. These three leaders were Spottedstar, Rippedstar, and Rainstar. They were selected by StarClan during a time of hardship in order to combine their strengths and help rebuild their clan. Each leader contributed their own talents and abilities - battle prowess, compassion, and intelligence - to give MidnightClan its strongest leadership yet. All three leaders died during the Journey for the Cure. History Origins MidnightClan was left without a leader or a deputy during a very vulnerable time after a devastating forest fire. Against convention, the medicine cat, Rainstorm, raced to Mooncave to consult StarClan before half-moon. Because of her impatience, StarClan sent a vague prophecy, known as the Right Three Prophecy, which constisted of the words three, bird, and blood. Later, Rainstorm deduced that the prophecy foretold of three MidnightClan cats who would receive a bird's sign, indicating that they are StarClan's candidates for the position of leader. Then, the three would fight and whoever drew blood first would be awarded the position. Rippedtail was the first to be chosen. She was clawed by a falcon whilst hunting. Spottedfur received the same mark during a patrol. Rainstorm was the last to receive the mark. This caused a stir within the clan since she was already the clan's medicine cat. Nonetheless, the three cats proceeded to fight for the position. By some miracle, the three competitors were equally matched and none drew blood until they decided to take a rest. It was then that they noticed they had left behind three sets of bloody paw prints and realized that StarClan had meant for all three of them to lead the clan together. Sharing Duties The newly appointed leaders went to Mooncave to receive their extra lives. The customary nine lives were split amongst them so that each received only three lives. For the time being, they decided not to appoint a deputy since they were still rebuilding the clan and there were three leaders. Later, they would appoint Leopardpool as their deputy, and, after her defection, Hawkflight. An area in the middle of the camp featuring three large rocks fallen during the forest fire became the place where the three leaders would hold clan meetings and share announcements. Reception MidnightClan The cats of MidnightClan had mixed feelings at first about having three leaders. Although it was StarClan's wish, it was highly unorthodox. Many were concerned with how other clans might react and whether or not other clans would agree to recognize all three of their leaders officially. There was also controversy that arose over Rainstar holding both a leader position and the medicine cat position. This apprehension was taken advantage of by Mousemask, resulting in the split of MidnightClan. Eventually, however, the clan warmed up to the idea, realizing they needed the three leaders in these troubling times. Other Clans Most other clans came to recognize and respect MidnightClan's three leaders for their justness and other virtues. LightningClan, especially, was receptive of the three leaders and their power. They were the subject of ridicule from DarkClan, on the other hand, who taunted them for being weak and too dependent on each other.